


Weekend in Paradise

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-27
Updated: 2000-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Sam take the ladies in their lives on a weekend getaway.





	Weekend in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer:  NONE of this belongs to us.  "The West Wing" and all the lovely things associated with it belong to the Head Wingnut Mr. Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and everyone else.  We claim no infringement or profit; we’re just playing with their toys for a little bit.

 

Author’s Notes: This is the fourth fan fiction we have written.  It is a sequel to "In the Beginning", "Repercussions", and "Hope for the Future".  We would like to know what others think of our work, so any and all feedback is appreciated.  You may archive any of our stories, just let us know where.  Thank you.

 

Spoilers: Everything up to and including "What Kind of Day Has It Been".  Doesn’t include "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen", because we had already started the series.

 

# WEEKEND IN PARADISE

By: Tara and Rachel

 

            "Donna, I thought your message was legible, you misunderstood me…" Josh’s voice trailed off with dismay as he watched his girlfriend and personal assistant, Donna Moss, turn on her heel and storm out of his office.

            Josh Lyman had never been good at relationships, especially office relationships.  Every last one of his office romances had ended badly…Mandy and even Joey had broken his heart.  But Donna was different.  She was his best friend; the only person in the world who could keep his sometimes inflated ego in place.  

            ‘And now I’ve opened my big mouth,’ he thought to himself.  His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his office door.  

            "Hey buddy, you look like you were deep in thought," Sam Seaborn said as he entered the room.

            "You look like your best friend died," Josh shot back, "In the doghouse with Mallory again?"

            Sam nodded sheepishly.  "And I’m just guessing here, but you did something to make Donna angry with you, didn’t you?"

            Josh grinned at his best friend.  "Any advice on how we get ourselves out of such a doghouse?"

            "Well," Sam began, "since today is Wednesday, and this weekend is going to be unbelievably slow, why don’t we take the ladies in our life on a weekend getaway? Say, Bermuda?"

            Josh’s face lit up.  "We could get away as early as Friday afternoon once Mallory gets done with class.  I’ll set it up and get back with you later this afternoon.  Maybe we can devise a plan to surprise them together."  

            "Sounds like a plan to get us out of the doghouse," Sam said with a satisfied grin as he headed back to his office.

 

            The rest of the morning flew by without any more problems.  Josh had finished making the travel plans and he and Sam were ready to surprise Mallory and Donna.  Josh hoped his plan would work.  He couldn’t take too much more of Donna’s cold shoulder, which had started right after their argument.  

            ‘I’ll make it work,’ he thought to himself, ‘She’s way too important to me for me to give up without a fight.’  

            Josh and Sam had the surprise all planned out.  The four were going out for a late dinner tonight where they would give Donna and Mallory the tickets.  Josh had made reservations at a restaurant that specialized in Caribbean food to set the mood.  "Donnatella, can you please come in here for a moment?" Josh yelled.

            "Must you yell?" Donna asked as she walked into his office.  She seemed to still be upset after their tiff this morning.  ‘Tonight is just the thing to make sure everything is back on course with us’ thought Josh.

            "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that Sam and Mallory want us to join them for dinner tonight," he said.

            "Oh Josh, do we have to?  I’ve had a rotten day and I had planned on getting out of here, going home to a hot bath and then do nothing the rest of the evening.  Can’t we make it for a different night?"  She couldn’t believe that Josh wanted them to go out with Sam and Mallory after their fight.  This was so "Josh" to involve others in his relationships.

            "I just thought taking you out for a nice dinner tonight would make up for me snapping at you this morning.  I promise it will be an early evening and you’ll still get that hot bath you so desperately want.  I just think that you might find the evening very enjoyable if we go, but if you don’t want to I’ll find some way to back out of it" he said in a tone that made Donna feel guilty for not wanting to go.

            "No, no!  You’re right, it will be fun.  I’m sorry if I didn’t seem interested, it has just been a long day," she said.

            "Good! I know we are going to have a wonderful time," he said with a huge smile on his face.

            "Josh, why are you so excited about dinner with Sam and Mallory?" Donna asked questioningly.

            "No reason, we just always have fun when the four of us get together.  Now get out of here so I can finish up here and we can head out," he covered.

            "All right, all right," she said as she backed out of his office.  She still thought he was acting strange, but decided to forget about it and have an enjoyable evening.

 

            That evening, Josh and Donna managed to get out of the West Wing in time to meet Sam and Mallory for their dinner date.  As Josh pulled into the parking lot of the Caribbean restaurant that he and Sam had selected, he glanced at Donna and noticed the look of disappointment on her face.

            "Surprised at our choice?" Josh asked with a grin.

            "No, not at all," Donna replied as she tried to hide her disappointment.  Josh hurried around the car to open her door for her.

            "I promise that you will be pleasantly surprised at this evening," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.  

 

            Meanwhile, across the parking lot, Sam was having a similar conversation with Mallory.  

            "Mal, I promise it’s a good restaurant!  I don’t think Josh would have made reservations here if it wasn’t a good restaurant."  As Mallory glared at him, Sam quickly added, "I think CJ recommended it."  

            A small laugh escaped Mallory’s lips as a grin spread across her face.  "Okay," she replied," let’s get this over with." 

            

            "Hey Sam, hey Mal," Josh greeted them as the two couples met in the lounge.  

            "So Donna," Mallory began," are you as clueless about this evening as I am?"

            "Definitely," Donna answered as she fell in step with Mallory.  Josh and Sam walked behind the two women as they were led to their table.  "But I must say," she continued, "I’m intrigued by this ‘surprise’ they’ve got planned.  Just out of curiosity, did Sam do something to upset you today?"

            "Yeah," Mallory answered slowly, "You?"  Donna nodded.  "Oh now everything is starting to make sense!" Mallory exclaimed as the realization dawned on her.  When Donna looked at her in confusion, she explained herself as they were seated at the table.  

            "They’re trying to make up with us," she whispered to Donna, "that’s what the ‘surprise’ is." 

            Donna giggled, "I think we should make them suffer!"  The two women shared a conspiratorial smile as they settled in for dinner.  

 

            As the two couples situated themselves and prepared to order, Donna noted the atmosphere.  

            "Josh, what were you thinking when you suggested this place?" she asked incredulously, "I mean, if you were trying to beg for forgiveness, I hope for both your sakes that the restaurant wasn’t your only idea!"

            Mallory laughed, "Oh, and don’t forget the ‘surprise’ they promised!"

            Josh and Sam sunk deeper in their seats as they realized that begging for forgiveness was going to be harder than they thought.  

            

            The foursome managed to order their dinner, and when it arrived they ate in peaceful silence.  The two women had decided to order dessert and as they were waiting for it to be served with their coffee, Josh spoke up.

            "So, you ladies were trying to tell us earlier that we are going to actually have to ASK for forgiveness!  You mean that we can’t just buy you whatever your little hearts desire and be done with it?"

            Both Donna’s and Mallory’s mouths dropped as they looked at Josh in shock.  

            "I can’t believe you just said that!" Sam muttered in horror as his head dropped to his hands.  

            "I think Donna and I are going to take a trip to the ladies’ room.  You boys should sit here and realize how stupid that statement was, and think of ways to dig yourselves out of the grave that Josh has conveniently dug for you."

            With one last glare at Josh, Donna quietly got up from the table and followed Mallory.

 

            As soon as the two women left, Sam turned to his best friend.  

            "Did you hit your head?  No wonder you are so bad at relationships!  Do you have any idea what it’s going to take for us to fix this?    I was planning to have a wonderful weekend with Mallory!  Now we’ll be lucky if they even agree to go with us!"

            "Trust me, Sam, I really do know what I’m doing.  They won’t be able to resist tickets to a tropical paradise," Josh replied with a mischievous grin.  

            

            "I can’t believe he said that!" Donna fumed, "Of all the stupid, macho, pig-headed things…"

"Well, he is Josh," Mallory commented.

Donna stopped her tirade and burst into giggles.  "Yeah, I’ve always known that Josh Lyman is arrogant, I just didn’t know how arrogant until this moment."   She grinned as she continued, "I’m sure by now Sam has shown him the error of his ways and he’ll be better behaved when we get back."

"Hold on, Sam Seaborn is not an innocent pawn in this little game.  He could have easily said something in our defense.  Instead, he just sat there like a macho chicken!"  She picked up her purse and started to open the door.  "All I can say is that this surprise of theirs had better be something truly amazing."

Donna nodded her agreement.  "Otherwise, they will be walking home this evening."

The two friends shared a laugh as they headed back to the next round in the battle of the sexes.  

 

            When they returned to the table, they noticed that their dessert had finally arrived.

            "Oh great!  They finally brought our dessert.  Remember, you promised to share it with me!" Donna reminded her friend.  

            "You don’t have to ask me twice about chocolate," Mallory answered, "Hey, why do you think that Josh and Sam are smiling so big?"

            Donna shrugged her shoulders in reply.  By now they had reached the table.

            "Hey, what’s this?" Donna asked as she picked up a piece of paper that was in front of her chair, "Looks like a plane ticket…"

            Both women were speechless as they read the itinerary for the weekend getaway that Josh and Sam had planned.  

            Josh chuckled at their reactions.  "See, I told you we could buy our way back into their hearts," he remarked as he nudged Sam.  

            "Ladies, what do you say?  Do you want to go to paradise?" Sam asked.  

 

As the wheels of the plane touched down on the runway, Mallory and Donna could still not believe they were in Bermuda.  "I can’t believe you did all this for me," Mallory told Sam as she lovingly touched his cheek.

            "Mallory, I would do anything for you I hope you know that by now," Sam whispers as he touches the velvet box in his pocket.  Sam still couldn’t believe that he had bought an engagement ring for Mallory.  Was he really ready for this step?  Was she?  Would he follow through on his plans and ask her to be his wife this weekend?  Only time would tell what was in store for them.

            "Josh, you are the most amazing man in the entire world," Donna gushed as they entered the airport.  

            "I love when you sing my praises Donnatella," Josh laughed as he threw his arms around her and engulfed her in a huge hug.

            "I know we came with Sam and Mallory, but do we have to spend the entire weekend with them?" Donna asked.

            "Not to worry.  Sam and I discussed it and this will be the last we see of each other until we get on the plane Sunday night.  This weekend is only about you and me," Josh promised.

            "Good, I can’t wait to have you all to myself for two entire days," Donna said.

            "Hey guys" Sam called out to them.  "We’re taking off now and we’ll meet you back here Sunday evening.  Have a great time."

            " You too," Josh and Donna replied at the same time.

            The two couples separated and each headed off for a weekend that promised to be full of romance and surprises.

            "Sam, this place is amazing," Mallory said as the bellhop led them into a spacious suite that looked out over the ocean.

            "I thought you would like it," Sam replied as he wrapped his arms around her as she stood on the balcony looking at the ocean.  "I could stay like this forever," he murmured as he kissed her neck.

            "Well you’ve got me for the entire weekend, I’m not going anyplace," she sighed as she turned around to face Sam.  

            

"Josh, this is the best resort on the island.  How’d you manage that?" Donna asked still not believing they were really in Bermuda.

            "I have my ways.  You know I am a very important person back in D.C." Josh told her with a smirk on his face.

            "What is it that you do again?"  Donna asked with a straight face.

            "Very funny.  Now come here and I’ll show you what I do."  Josh joked as he pulled her into a passionate embrace.

            "This is going to be the best weekend.  Now lets start planning our activities for tomorrow."  Donna said as she walked over to the desk to look at all the resort had to offer.

            "You can’t be serious?  I thought all our activities would take place in this room," Josh said as he took the guidebook from Donna’s hand.

            "Oh they will don’t worry, but I also plan on going back to D.C. with an absolutely fabulous tan," Donna said.

            

"Rise and shine sweetheart," Sam called out as he pulled back the drapes to let the morning sunlight filter in over Mallory as she slept.

            "Sam, how can you be so chipper so early in the morning?" Mallory groaned as she hid her head under the pillow.

            "I can be so chipper because I am in paradise with the woman I love," he said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

            "That is so romantic," Mallory said pulling her head out from under the pillow to look at Sam.

            "This is for you," Sam said presenting Mallory with a coral colored rose.

            "Wow, I could get used to waking up like this everyday.  Is that food I smell?"  Mallory asked as she sat up.

            "It is.  Now let’s eat and I’ll tell you about the day I have planned," Sam said watching Mallory tie her short pink robe.  In that moment, Sam knew that tonight would be the night he would propose.  He knew that he wanted to wake up with Mallory every morning for the rest of his life.

            "Earth to Sam," Mallory called.

            "What?" Sam said bringing his focus pack to the room instead of the future.

            "What were you thinking about?"  Mallory asked as she settled down in front of a breakfast of croissants, fresh fruit, and coffee.

            "All the things I have planned for today.  I thought we would start out by going into the shopping village and then have a picnic lunch up on the cliffs followed by a horseback ride on the beach and then back here for a very special dinner for two.  How does that sound?  If you want to change any of it we can," Sam told her.

            "No, no that sounds perfect.  I can’t wait to get started," she said.

            

"Josh come on, wake up already," Donna pouted as she tried pulling Josh out of bed.

            Josh rolled over and slowly opened one eye.  Donna leaned over him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  "Ooh, now that is nice," Josh murmured reaching up and pulling her into a more passionate kiss.  Donna lost her balance and fell back into bed with Josh.  "I knew you would decide to spend the weekend the way I had planned," Josh said with a devilish grin.  

            "All right, you’ve convinced me you get to plan the activities for this morning, but this afternoon we do what ever I want to do," Donna negotiated.

            "That sounds like a plan.  Now come here because my plans for this morning don’t call for us getting out of bed until it is time to start our afternoon activities," Josh said once again pulling her in for a kiss.  That was the last either of them said for a while as they spent the morning lost in each other.

            Finally, at two o’clock Josh and Donna left their suite to take in the sites of the island.  "What do you want to do," Josh asked as they walked along the waters edge.

            "I thought we would go parasailing," Donna said with a twinkle in her eye.

            "Are you crazy?  There is no way I am doing that.  I don’t care what you say I will not do it.  You have to be insane to want to do that," Josh bellowed.

            "Relax, I just wanted to see what your reaction was.  What I thought we would actually do is walk down the beach and take in the open-air market.  Does that sound better?" she asked.

            "Definitely!! Now lead the way because I plan on spending lots of money on the woman I love," Josh said smacking her on the backside to hurry her up.

            

"Sam this has been a wonderful day.  The view up on the cliffs was magnificent.  I wish we could stay here forever.  Peace and quiet with no one to bother us.  This is the life," Mallory said as she fell back on the sofa.

            "I know what you mean," Sam said as he sat down on the sofa and began to massage her feet.

            "Oh that feels sooo good," Mallory moaned.

            "Why don’t you go in and take a long relaxing bath and get ready for tonight while I prepare your surprise," Sam suggested.

            "Sam, you given me so much already.  I couldn’t ask for anything more," Mallory said as she reached up to cradle his face in her hands.

            "Don’t worry.  I think you will be glad I did this surprise for you.  Now scoot.  I don’t want to see you back out here until I tell you to come out.  Understood?"  Sam demanded.

            "Yes sir!"  Mallory saluted and made her way into the bathroom.

            Sam could not believe how calm he was.  He took his calmness as a sign that this was the right thing to do.  While Mallory was soaking in the tub Sam changed into a pair of khaki pants, pale yellow polo shirt, and topsiders.  He then went into the living room to phone the front desk to make sure everything was in order.  An hour later he tapped on the bedroom door to see if Mallory was ready.  

            Mallory walked out of the room wearing a simple white sundress.  She had a tropical flower pinned in her hair.  She looked like a tropical goddess.  Sam was stunned when he saw her.

            "Mallory, you look breathtaking," he said as he kissed her hand.  He then took her arm and led her onto the balcony.  Mallory could not believe her eyes.  The balcony had been transformed.  There were candles everywhere and soft romantic music playing in the background.  There was a table covered in white linen and set with fine china and crystal.  Mallory was amazed that Sam had done all this.

            "Sam, I don’t know what to say but thank you.  You are making this a weekend I will never forget."

            "I hope so," he said as he pulled out her chair for her.  Once they were seated a waiter set their meals in front of them.  As they were eating, each was lost in their own thoughts.  The only sounds were the music in the background and the clinks of silver on china.

            Mallory was thinking what a changed man Sam Seaborn was and how right it felt being with him.  Sam was thinking of when the right moment to propose would be.  After they were finished eating, the waiter cleared the balcony and then let them alone.  The two are standing on the balcony looking out at the waves crashing on the sand.  Above them the sky is clear with the stars shining like diamonds.  Sam knew that there would never be a more perfect moment than this.  As Mallory looked out at the sea, Sam bent down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

            Mallory turned to look at Sam as he reached up and took a hold of her left hand.  "Mallory, I know that our relationship didn’t start out in the most traditional way and we have encountered some major obstacles along the way, but the feelings I have for your are real and they are never going to change.  Over the last few weeks I have felt the connection between us growing stronger and stronger.  I have never had this sort of connection with anyone before you.  We haven’t been together that long, but I can’t imagine my life without you.  Mallory, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Sam said as he slipped a beautiful 3-carat princess cut solitaire on Mallory’s finger.

            "Yes, oh Sam, yes I’ll marry you," Mallory said as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.  

            "Donna, hurry up already will you?"  Josh yelled to Donna who was in the bedroom getting dressed.  

            "What’s the rush?"  Donna asked as she walked into the room.

            "This is our last night in Paradise and I want to spend every single minute of it with you," Josh said pulling her into his arms.

            "I think that can be arranged," Donna said.  "What is scheduled for tonight?"

            "I thought a moonlit stroll on the beach.  How does that sound?"

            "That sounds wonderful," Donna proclaimed as Josh led her out the door.

            Josh and Donna spent the evening strolling along the ocean’s edge arm in arm.  They talked about their hopes and dreams for the future.  It was funny how over the past few weeks their hopes and dreams no longer centered on themselves, but rather each other.  They knew that no matter where the path of life took them they would travel down it together.

 

            Sunday morning came and the two couples reluctantly packed their things to head back to their normal, every-day lives in D.C.

            "I can’t believe the weekend is already over," Donna complained as she closed the lid to her suitcase.  

            Josh came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  

            "I know it’s disappointing, but think of it as a new beginning.  We’ve finally gotten our relationship off the ground and who knows what adventures the future has in store for us."

            "One thing I do know," replied Donna as she turned to face him.  "We can face those adventures together."

            "You better believe it, baby," Josh answered as they shared a sweet kiss.

 

            "I can’t believe they’re not here yet," exclaimed Donna, "If they don’t hurry, we’re going to miss our flight!"

            "Donna, relax.  They’ll get here.  You, on the other hand, are making me a nervous wreck!"  Josh replied as he pulled her into the chair next to him.  

            "Can you blame me?  I’m just worried about our friends," she said.  

            "Josh…Donna!" Sam yelled.

            "Finally," Josh answered, "If you didn’t show up soon, I was going to have to use my trusty tranquilizer gun on Donna."  He ducked as Donna swatted at him.  "Where were you guys anyway?"

            "We had a hard time getting a cab at the hotel," Mallory answered as the couples settled in their flight terminal.  At that moment, Donna noticed the shiny new addition to Mallory’s left hand.

            "OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed, "Are you guys engaged?"

            Mallory and Sam exchanged a glance.  "Now is as good a time as any," Sam told her.  Mallory extended her hand to Donna.  

            "Yes, yes we are engaged," she answered.  

            Just then their flight was announced over the loudspeaker.  

            "Well, I guess that means we have to say good bye to paradise," Sam replied.  The four friends shared a sorrowful glance.  

            "Back to our normal, ordinary lives," Donna complained.  "But," she added, "You and Mallory will be planning your wedding."

            "We don’t know when it’s going to be," Mallory answered as they walked down the tunnel.  "We need to announce the engagement first."

            "I’ll be happy to help with anything," Donna volunteered.  

            Josh laughed, "Mallory, don’t agree to anything!"

            Just before they took off, Josh declared, "Well, we may be headed back to our ordinary lives, but things will never be the same!"

 

THE  
END      

 

  



End file.
